The Hat
by YonderB
Summary: Jane want's to see what Jester looks like without his beloved tinklehat and how long it takes Jester to crack after being forced to take it off, and keep it off. but no one has ever seen Jester without his hat before...


It was midday and it was pleasantly cool. The young lady-night; Jane, sat comfortably in the courtyard, her back against the stone wall, Jane's red curls pooled on her shoulders, her emerald eyes glazed and reflecting the lush green grass under her, brushing on her ankles and thighs in the soft breeze as she daydreamed.

Meanwhile, Smithy was working on some new horseshoes, his wavy blonde hair whipping this way and that, Rake was tending to his petunias, and Jester was scuffing around, arms behind his back, looking bored.

"This is such a _bore_." sighed Jester unhappily, looking over to Smithy for something fun to do.

"I can't--"

_CLANG_

"--help--"

_CLANG_

"--you,--"

_CLANG_

"--Jester." Smithy answered, hitting the soon-to-be horseshoe with all his might again before picking it up with blacksmith tongs and placing it in the fire behind him.

Jester pouted unhappily and looked around the courtyard.

Sidestepping Rake and walking strait over to Jane, Jester wondered what the young lady was doing. Flicking at his bell-hat a little, Jester came to a halt right in front of Jane, but Jane did nothing.

Jester frowned, leaning over, placing his hands on his knees and coming face-to-face with the dazed Jane.

"Jane...?" Jester questioned.

Jane didn't move, nor make a sound, still sitting, relaxed with her back against the stone wall, her eyes glazed.

"Jane?" Jester asked again, tilting his head lightly to the side, his beloved bells tinkling musically.

Jane didn't move or make a sound yet again.

Jester frowned a little more and leaned a little closer, his nose nearly touching Jane's.

"GOTCHA!"

"_EEK!_"

Smithy and Rake looked up from their tasks to see Jester lying face-down on the ground in front of Jane, his arms over his head, Jane holding Jester's hat above her head and grinning like she had won the most magnificent joust in history.

Smithy and Rake blinked in unison.

Jane grinned, shaking Jester's hat above her head, the hat tinkling musically.

Smithy and Rake's eyes widened. Jester... _without_ his hat? _Impossible_!

"... Give me back my hat." came a subdued voice from the ground, Jester refusing to get up, his arms still firmly over his head, covering most of his blonde hair that nearly never saw the sunlight, his voice slightly muffled.

Jane grinned and tinkled Jester's hat above him. "Let me see you without your hat, and i'll give it back."

Smithy and Rake glanced at each other. Jester had never been seen without his hat... _ever_. It was said he was born with it since no one had seen him without it.

Jester shifted uncomfortably on the ground. "... How do you know you'll keep your word?"

"Knights always keep their words!" Jane smiled, tinkling Jester's hat above his head again just to tantalize him.

Jane saw some of Jester's fingers twitch, as though they desperately just wanted to reach up and grab the hat from above them. Jane quickly pulled the hat back and held it to her chest. "Sit up, Jester!" Jane chimed.

Smithy and Rake shook their heads. Getting Jester to voluntarily let them see him without his hat was practically blasphemy to their eyes.

Thus, they were more then surprised when the blue-clad jester shifted and sat up.

Jane grinned.

Jester sat there, pouting magnificently, glaring at Jane's ankles, his arms still held around his head protectively.

Jane's grin got wider, and she placed Jester's hat in her lap, leaning over and flicking Jester's elbows lightly as a hint.

Jester looked from Jane, to his hat, and back again. Jane flicked his elbows again, a little harder this time and Jester moaned unhappily.

Smithy and Rake gasped in shock as Jester slowly removed his arms from around his head.

Jane grinned. She never knew Jester had such shiny _blonde_ hair! And it was so amazingly strait!

Jester held his hands tightly in his lap, his brown eyes fixed on his hat that was sitting, almost _mockingly_, in Jane's lap.

"... p-_PEPPER_! COME AND SEE _THIS_!" Rake screamed at the kitchens.

Pepper flew out the door and into the courtyard, panting slightly, her long plait swinging about. "What is it, Rake? I was in the middle of a--"

"_LOOK_!" Smithy and Rake screeched in unison, pointing at Jane and Jester.

Pepper looked over, and her eyes widened almost comically wide, she uttered a soft scream, placing a hand to her chest before falling onto the ground, out cold.

Jester just sat there, oblivious to everything else other than Jane and his hat.

Jane raised a hand and went to touch Jester's fringe, but the jester jerked his head away before she could touch it.

"Aww! _Please_, Jester!" Jane pleaded, one hand placed on Jester's hat, which was now sitting on one of her crossed legs.

Jester looked pointedly at his hat.

"I'll give it back in a minute." Jane smiled, raising a hand again.

Jester gave her a '_I'm going to regret this, aren't i?_' look.

Jane just grinned, reaching out to touch Jester's fringe again, this time Jester merely sighed, letting the lady-knight run her delicate fingers through his blonde hair.

Five minutes later, Jester was still there, lying on his stomach, his chin in his hand, his eyes fixed on his hat, that was sitting on Jane's knee now, while delicate thin fingers stroked his hair.

Jane was enjoying herself. Jester's hair was like silk, if you thought about it. It was amazingly thin, and silky. How the jester was able to keep his hair so silky and clean, Jane did not know. Besides liking the texture of Jester's hair, Jane wanted to see how long she was able to tantalize him with his hat before the jester cracked.

So far, it seemed that Jester was getting more relaxed, besides the fact he refused to let his hat out of his sight.

Unknown by Jester or Jane, the rest of the castle residence were watching, very amused.

"She has tamed the beast." smiled Theodore, his grey eyes twinkling.

"I never knew the jester was a blonde." giggled the queen.

"My, my..." laughed the king.

"_JAAANNEEEE_!"

Jane looked up at the sky, her hand still stroking Jester's hair. Dragon zoomed into view and landed with a _THUMP_ in the courtyard.

"Jane i--" Dragon froze, causing Jane to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it, Dragon?" Jane asked, tilting her head to the side.

Jester tentatively reached for his hat, that was sitting on Jane's thigh, his tongue held lightly in between his teeth in concentration.

_whoosh_

"_HEELLLPPP!_"

"Dragon! Don't!"

Dragon held Jester at eye-hight by the ankle, giving him a flaming glare, the jester writhing in his grasp.

"Dragon! Stop it!" Jane shouted, jumping up and grabbing Jester's hat, running over to Dragon.

"Did you see where he was going put his hand?" Dragon hissed down at Jane, Jester still held at least ten meters above the ground.

Jane tilted her head to the side, frowning a little. "No... Where?" she questioned.

Dragon bristled and turned back to the jester. "You were gonna touch her _there_ without her knowing? You short-lives are _disgusting_!" he growled.

Jester stopped wriggling, merely hanging there, staring in confusion at dragon. "... What?"

Something clicked.

"_WHAT_?" Jester screeched, his face going pink. "I would never do that! I may spend most of my time deceiving and tricking people, but that's no reason for people to distrust me!"

Dragon quirked a scaled eyebrow.

"In other words; I'd _never_ do that to Jane. Or _any_ girl, really. I just want my hat back." Jester crossed his arms and pouted, looking away in a huff.

It would've been more effective if he wasn't held by the ankle ten meters above the ground, but he didn't have a say in that matter.

Jane tapped Dragon's large foot and Dragon looked down at her. She smiled and shook Jester's hat, proving Jester's story true.

Dragon sighed and took the hat with his other hand, squishing it onto Jester's head before putting the young man onto the ground, the right way up, before turning to Jane.

"I think i've figured out another one of those dragon-stones, Jane! That's what i came here for." Dragon explained.

"_Really_?" Jane gasped, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Really. Let's go!" Dragon lent down and Jane immediately jumped onto his neck, taking hold of his horns, Dragon spreading his large wings before taking off, soaring into the sky.

Smithy leant against the doorway and Rake stood beside him, both of them watching Jester stumble around the courtyard, trying to get his hat off, which was on backwards, and covering his eyes.

Rake glanced at Smithy.

Smithy glanced at Rake.

They both grinned.

Pig bounded out of nowhere, and there was a shriek as Jester tripped over the pig and landed with an almighty crash in Rake's garden.

"My petunias!" Rake cried in shock.

Pig slunk into the stables, a piggy grin on his features.

"FINALLY!" gasped Jester as he yanked his hat off and placed it properly on his head so he could see.

Rake towered over Jester, his spade in hand.

Jester squeaked.

Smithy tiptoed into the the stables, not wanting to be caught up in the chaos.

Jester and Rake looked up as a shriek echoed from the stables, then a splash, Pig trotting out of the stables a few seconds after.

Jester blinked, brushing dark dirt off the back of his pants before a very annoyed, very wet Smithy stalked out of the stables.

Jester glanced at Rake.

Rake glanced at Jester.

They both grinned.

And Pig oinked from a safe distance away.

((END. gotta love creative name-giving people. Smithy the blacksmith. Rake the gardener. Jester the jester. Pepper the cook. Dragon the dragon. it makes my job much easier. XD anyway, i've only seen four 'Jane and the Dragon' episodes, and i kinda like it! 8D since i've only seen four, i might have a few things wrong. but i'm pretty sure Jester has blonde hair. or really light brown... anyway, before i go on a 'omg i love jester' rant, i want to thank you for reading, and i hope you liked it.))


End file.
